


Ray is Not Actually Graphing.... [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt), Treon



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex has never not been good. That is not the confusing part of Ray-and-Fraser. They are naturals at the sex; the sex is their friend. If there was some kind of sexathalon, the two of them would be All-State, trophy-winning champs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray is Not Actually Graphing.... [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [sprat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprat/pseuds/sprat). Log in to view. 



> Originally posted for the Lost & Found challenge (amnesty edition) at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com%22).

[Link for streaming/download (m4a format).](https://app.box.com/s/53fflhjg0lq20yyxkjyr)

[Here's a streaming/download mp3 format.](https://app.box.com/s/3q0kurmbaijr91tuiyq421ewo67h6uij)

[Download from the audiofic archive.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ray-is-not-actually-graphing-history-of-his-relationship-with-fraser-that-would-be-pathetic-and-ray)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
